


也许我们并不那般孤单

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 琳开启了没有拂晓贤人作伴的新一天。
Relationships: Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia
Kudos: 1





	也许我们并不那般孤单

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yulicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/gifts).
  * A translation of [we’re not as alone as we feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213460) by [Yulicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia). 



琳本来不打算在贤人们离开的第一天就躺在床上无所事事一整天，但她发现自己确实无事可做，也找不到一丁点动力。她所诞生的这个世界在一夜之间变得更痛苦了，所及之处遍布她不会再次拥有的温暖又美好的回忆。她的家人和朋友都离去了，她的世界又冷清了些。

她没法把今天早晨当作以往的普通早晨一样过。她只见昨日幽灵在眼前浮现，连同那群她未曾察觉到即将离她远去的同伴的掠影；目光所见的每一处皆是曾经让她倍加快乐之物，而这些快乐因制造者的离开变得酸涩。琳后悔自己没有多加珍惜那些转瞬即逝的美好时光。

周围的一切都刺激着她。痛是肯定的，即便知晓如此也没能减轻这份伤痛。她望向床头柜，一盏空杯立在那里，是昨天早上桑克瑞德给她送来的，它曾经满盏过；茶杯旁放着一本书，怎会忘呢，琳总是拉着于里昂热刨根问底，占星术士便会耐心地给她读书；她还记起了舒舒服服窝在柔软羊毛毯下的那些疲倦夜晚，和莱韦耶勒尔家的双胞胎彻夜聊着悄悄话，睡意渐消，笑声与回忆长绵。

琳抬头去看窗外，水晶塔高耸入云，晴空万里，她又怎能忘记他们一同带回黑夜的旅途。他们无处不在，无处不及，若贤人们不曾与她见过，她想啊，现在的她是不是会好受很多。

琳没想过他们走后自己竟会感到这般孤独。至少在这一刻，她应该是第一世界里最孤单的人吧。

要不是自己如此沮丧，琳只会觉得此时此刻的自己傻得可以：第一世界的英雄还在赖床。她得吃饭，去洗漱；她也不想动。

琳知道桑克瑞德肯定不愿见到她这副模样，而这让她感觉更难过了。她在辜负他，不值得桑克瑞德为她骄傲；她什么都做不好，根本控制不住自己乱如麻的思绪。

琳听见微不可闻的开门声音。

“就知道你还在这儿。”

琳瞪大了眼睛，她都不曾想过会有人来拜访。她坐起身来看向门口，来客不生：黑发如瀑，黑裙一袭，唇如黑李。

“……盖娅！”琳呼出声，“你来做什么？”

“嗯……来找你？”盖娅的语气像是在说这不是显而易见的事嘛，“你不会在这儿躺了一天吧？”

琳有点挂不住面子，羞愧地低下头。她在哭；她又没做好。

她听见盖娅叹了口气，随之是高跟鞋跟敲击地面的笃笃声响。琳总有点怕那双高跟鞋，又有些羡慕盖娅能完美驾驭它们。盖娅穿高跟鞋很酷，琳觉得自己穿就傻乎乎的。

“因为昨天的事，对吗？”盖娅先开口了，“也是，这不明摆着嘛。”她又自嘲地笑了下，问了句废话，“你想跟我聊聊吗？”

“嗯……”琳迟疑道，“我不知道。”她觉得自己大概又会忍不住哭。

盖娅挑眉看她，“你不知道。”

“我……那个……实在是太痛苦了。”琳终于坦白了，一旦起了头，她发现自己就止不住话匣了，所以她继续说，“我希望我能他们待得更久一点，我还有很多事情要请教他们。我想他们，我好想念他们啊，我见到的所有东西都会让我想起他们，这只会让我收不住情绪，满脑子都是他们的身影，直到我想到没有力气。”

她一口气说完这些，才发现眼前遮了一层雾蒙蒙泪花，她都不可思议自己还没哭干眼泪。琳眨了眨眼，泪腺如决堤，泪流如瀑雨。

“他们都不在了，我不知道该怎么办了。”她小小声说，“我心里有数，只是很难去想象以后我都得一个人面对了。我很幸运……我，”她喘了一大口气，“我却没有好好把握。”

盖娅一言不发，琳便继续了。

“其实早上我去了一趟水晶塔，我只想去那里，我知道……我知道我伸手摸向那道跨越世界的壁垒时什么都不会发生，但我还是忍不住碰了。我好希望，多么、多么希望那面结界会回应我，可回应我的只有绝望。如果我自己都无法心怀希望，那我作为光之巫女有什么意义，我成为大家的希望又有什么意义！”

琳不知不觉拔高了音量，一股怒气涌遍她的全身；一股她从未有机会发泄过的愤懑之情。

“这根本……不公平！”琳带着哭腔喊道，“所有人都指望着我，可我甚至依靠不了自己！我甚至不想离开这个房间！我还有什么用？”

此刻的她就像一面裂纹无数的玻璃，盖娅只要轻轻一碰就能让整块镜子支离破碎、分崩离析。

“忘掉他们不就好了吗？最好从来都没遇见过他们！是不是我留在游末邦，待在兰吉特身边被关在牢里会更好？至少这样他们就不会——”她颤抖着深深吸了一口气，连带接下来的话都颤着音，“离开！”

她说完了，她听见自己在哭，她感到胸口因剧烈的呼吸而刺痛。盖娅自始至终都没有说一句话，琳觉得自己实在是——太可笑了。她希望能收回自己失礼的抱怨。

琳听见脚步声靠近了些，她泪眼汪汪地抬头去看，盖娅也在低头看她，琳在一层模糊的水汽中能够望见盖娅眼里深深的怜惜。她看见盖娅对她敞开双臂，静静地等待着琳投入她的怀抱。

琳试探着向盖娅挪动，接受了她的邀请伸手抱住了她的腰。琳还不至于崩溃得彻底，但经过这么多事情之后，她也懒得去管以后的什么计划了，她现在只想感受盖娅怀里的温度，两只手紧紧抓着她背后的裙褶，力道大得指节都泛白了。琳颤耸地抵着盖娅的肩膀放声哭泣。

“可别把鼻涕蹭到我裙子上了。”盖娅的语气里却没有一丝嫌恶，逗得琳终于笑了一声；至少她笑了。

像拭开了痛苦和泪水，琳感觉得到盖娅的手指正梳理着她的头发，指尖轻柔抚过发间。琳希望自己能大胆点告诉盖娅她很喜欢被摸头发的这种感觉。

片刻冗静之后，盖娅开了口。

“回忆需善存。”盖娅说，“即便会刺痛。”

琳突然内疚起来。她多自私啊！她刚刚居然在对一个并没有多少幸福记忆的女孩滔滔不绝地抱怨那段快乐时光有多糟糕。

“对不起——”她道歉说。

“免了。”盖娅强硬地制止道，“我知道你很抱歉，现在不是可怜盖娅的时候，现在是琳的专属时间。”

琳感觉到盖娅的下巴轻轻搁在她的头顶。“他们会回来的，总有一天，他们会回来的，或者是你去找他们，幸福大团圆，到时候你就不记得你现在不安的模样了。”盖娅平静地安抚她，琳能感觉到她说话时胸腔在振动，“在那个时候到来之前，珍视当下。可以难过，可以生气，但你必须记住你为什么会这样觉得，记住为什么这些回忆会让你难过。”

琳又在抽鼻子了。她当然知道那些回忆为什么充满痛苦，“因为大家都爱着我。”

“他们一直都爱你。”盖娅说，“我敢肯定他们在那个世界也跟你一样感同身受。”

琳好受点地笑了笑，藏在盖娅的肩膀里，“你真的这样认为吗……？”

“我猜他们现在肯定有不少事要操心。”盖娅说，“我们就别让他们担心啦。”

琳不明所以地皱起眉；她直起身看向盖娅。

盖娅笑着回望她，“我得带你出去走走，离开这个闷房间，去你们拯救的新世界里到处转转，带你去吃你喜欢的那种看起来有点恶心的糕点，忘掉那些乱七八糟的事情。”

“才不恶心呢……”琳怯怯地辩护道。

“不吗？我不懂你为什么会这么觉得，但甜食全都是糖，黏满你的牙齿，太恶心了。”

琳撇撇嘴。她知道盖娅指的是什么。她喜欢那些甜甜的点心——烹调师们还会在点心上面洒满糖霜，搞得整只手都黏糊糊的。

“别那样看着我。”盖娅笑起来，“我可没说错。”

盖娅温柔地捧起琳的脸，伸着大拇指擦掉琳眼角的泪花；琳这才发现自己早就没哭啦。

琳感觉心中暖暖的，一股余烬似的暖意在胸中重燃；这是她今天感觉最棒的时刻了。她的家人或许远在另一个世界，但她最好的朋友依然陪伴左右；盖娅还陪在她身边。

“大家也爱着你，盖娅。”

盖娅瞬间僵了一下，琳知道她还不太适应，不知从何回答。“谢了。”盖娅似随意地答道。“废话不多说，起床！你不是还要继续拯救世界吗？”

一切都会没事的，琳笃定地想。她并不是她感觉到的那样孤单。她还有盖娅，盖娅也拥有她，之于眼下，这就够了。


End file.
